<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can you stay up all night? (fuck me 'til the daylight?) by uwuxuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372434">can you stay up all night? (fuck me 'til the daylight?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi'>uwuxuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Jung Sungchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>hey<b><br/><b>u up?</b><br/><i>xuxi</i><br/><i>baby i love you</i><br/><i>but i should block you.</i></b></b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can you stay up all night? (fuck me 'til the daylight?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:] i'm in horny jail because sharks, iris, and al put me here but also i wanted my tall boys to kiss. this is inspired by lucas's u up text on bubble two weeks ago and, rather obviously, 34+35 by ariana grande. </p><p>unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>hey</b>
</p><p>
  <b>u up?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>xuxi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>baby i love you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>but i should block you.</b>
</p><p>Xuxi doesn’t disagree with this sentiment. He’s laying on his stomach, pillow held to his chest and blanket laying just over the curve of his ass and he knows Sungchan hates late-night texts but he’s horny and he wants to see his boyfriend. </p><p>
  <b>but ur up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>:]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>channieeee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’re texting me bc you’re horny</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>but also because i love you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>which is leading this conversation</b>
</p><p>
  <b>heart or dick?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>can they not work together?</b>
</p><p>He can’t see Sungchan, can’t even hear his voice, but Xuxi can sense his boyfriend’s exasperated sigh from miles away. he thinks that he might find a new way to stress him out every three business days but Sungchan is typing and if Sungchan didn’t want to be bothered, he would simply put his phone on do not disturb and leave Xuxi to his own devices with thoughts about his boyfriend’s mouth and thick thighs.</p><p>
  <b>are you gonna pay for my uber?</b>
</p><p>Xuxi is opening the uber app before he even fully registers the message in full, cock already twitching in interest in his gray sweatpants and it takes a nearly herculean effort for him not to rock his hips against his mattress. It’s a cheap ride, Sungchan doesn’t live far, but Xuxi is the one bugging him for a dick appointment so the very least he can do is pay for the cab for him to come fuck him into the mattress.</p><p>He sends Sungchan the screenshot and gets three eye roll emojis sent with the echo effect.</p><p>
  <b>lemme put on one of your sweatshirts</b>
</p><p>
  <b>which you will not be getting back, btw</b>
</p><p>
  <b>don’t even try it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BOOOOOOO</b>
</p><p>Xuxi sucks his teeth and accepts his fate. He knows that when Sungchan gets his hands on any piece of his clothing that it is effectively lost to the war, but that doesn’t stop him from attempting to sneak some of it back into his own closet.</p><p>He watches the progress of Sungchan’s car the entirety of the twenty-minute ride from Sungchan and Shotaro’s apartment to Xuxi’s apartment across town at three am and squeezes his thighs together with a soft sigh when it gives no relief to the dull throb of his cock within his sweats. He thinks about fingering himself open for Sungchan about halfway through Sungchan’s ride when he’s crossing through the park but thinks better of it simply because he likes the fast rhythm that Sungchan always fucks his fingers into him with.</p><p>God, he is <em>so </em> fucking horny and he’s got about eight minutes until Sungchan has to walk past Xuxi’s night dorm with the full knowledge that he’s, ideally, going to be fucking his boyfriend into the mattress. He wants it to happen faster than it will but learning patience is good for Xuxi.</p><p>Or so Sungchan says.</p><p>
  <b>baby can i put on ariana grande</b>
</p><p>
  <b>so you wanna 34+35</b>
</p><p>
  <b>yeah i wanna 69 wit u~~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you can fuck me after?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>oh my god.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i’m gonna fuck your friends you are ridiculous.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>can i watch?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I AM COMING UPSTAIRS.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you can put on ari tho</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i know you have an ari specific sex playlist</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i do!</b>
</p><p>Xuxi rolls out of the bed and carefully pads past where Bella is curled up in her dog bed, trying not to wake her up and failing miserably as her tail starts a slow and sleepy wag. She was going to wake up the moment Sungchan came in anyway, but Xuxi was trying to avoid it for as long as he possibly could.</p><p>It was late and Xuxi’s neighbors were already going to hate how loud he was about to be moaning under his boyfriend’s mouth and cock so he is trying to spare him as much grief as possible.</p><p>Sungchan’s spare key turns in the lock and Bella is up and stumbling sleepily to the door before Xuxi can grab her by the middle. She’s scooped up by Sungchan before she can start barking and he presses a sweet kiss to her head before rubbing her belly and setting her rather firmly in her bed with his hands on his hips. </p><p>“Bella.” her tail gives one wag. “stay.” Bella whines but slowly lowers herself onto her belly and watches with big, sad eyes as Sungchan pulls Xuxi into his bedroom to the tune of <em> sweetener </em>by Ariana Grande. He pauses just inside the door, turning to look at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re <em>horny</em>-horny, huh?” he presses two fingers to the valley of his abs and slowly walks his fingers up his bare chest. “ <em> Sweetener </em>?”</p><p>Xuxi’s stomach sucks in at the fleeting touch, throat bobbing a little as Sungchan taps the beat onto his skin. it wouldn’t be as much of a tease if Xuxi hadn’t mentally edged himself for twenty minutes and if everything Sungchan did wasn’t the sexiest shit in the whole world to him. “What can I say?”<br/>“Nothing that will excuse you,” Sungchan laughs before leaning in to kiss Xuxi and thoroughly shoving all thoughts that weren’t the pillowy softness of his lips and the warmth of his hand on the back of his neck as all space between their bodies disappeared. Sungchan closes the door with his foot in case Bella decides to bother them and Xuxi wants the layers of sweats between them off immediately.</p><p>His hands push Sungchan’s sweatshirt–<em>his</em>, really, but the only way he’s getting it back is if Sungchan changes it out for a different one–up to his armpits and swipes his tongue over Sungchan’s full bottom lip before pulling away to pull the fabric over his boyfriend’s head and toss it off to the side. There’s a faded hickey on the side of his throat and if Xuxi follows the line of hic clavicle down, darker ones stand out in stark relief against Sungchan’s chest as it rises and falls quickly. The bite mark on his left nipple matches one so vicious that he left Xuxi with scabbed over skin and goosebumps rise on Xuxi’s arms as he remembers the addictive rush of pleasured pain.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Sungchan’s voice is self-satisfied and Xuxi pulls him back into a heated kiss, hands sliding up his slim waist as their noses brush together before Sungchan sinks his teeth into Xuxi’s bottom lip and <em> fuck</em>, Xuxi is so fucking glad that Sungchan picked up his phone when Xuxi rolled over from trying to sleep and realized that he wanted nothing more than to be underneath his boyfriend.</p><p>He’s not sure how long they stand there, hands grasping and nails digging at skin before their hips press together and Xuxi’s head swims with the desperate desire to get his mouth around Sungchan’s cock as fast as he fucking can. “Can I blow you?” he gasps out, long lashes fluttering as Sungchan’s nail scrapes over his nipple. he’d <em>hoped </em> Sungchan would take it easy on him but Xuxi guesses that making his boyfriend get out of his bed at three am to fuck him is maybe a <em> little </em>unreasonable in the grand scheme of things and he deserves a little bit of torture.</p><p>“Don’t you want me to blow you, too, Xuxi?” Sungchan whispers the filth against Xuxi’s lips as sweetly as if he was simply telling him how much he loved him. he is, in a way, but in a way that makes his dick twitch and not his heart skip a beat. “We have to get on the bed for that, baby.” his thumb strokes lightly over the nape of his neck before he squeezes slightly and Xuxi turns into putty in his hold, following him to the bed obediently.</p><p>“Top or bottom?” Sungchan sits on the edge of the bed and hooks his fingers in the elastic of Xuxi’s sweats to drag them down his thighs. The wet tip of his cock smacks against Sungchan’s cheek but he doesn’t seem bothered, simply turns his head enough to give his slit a sweet kitten lick and a kiss. It’s so gentle but Xuxi also knows that Sungchan is going to choke himself on his cock and his head is positively fucking swimming. </p><p>He doesn’t care where he’s positioned, really, but the idea of Sungchan fucking <em> down </em>into his throat is too appealing to deny and he slides his fingers over his soft cheek as Sungchan keeps lavishing the head of his cock with soft kisses and attention. “B-bottom..?”</p><p>Sungchan looks up at him and gives Xuxi’s hips a sweet squeeze. “Sure?” The nod that he gets as an answer is jerky but Xuxi’s eyes are clear so Sungchan gives his ass a smack and moves to the side so Xuxi could climb into the bed. </p><p>Xuxi makes no effort to make it sexy and flops back on his back, cock laying heavy on his hip as he watches Sungchan push his own sweats and boxers down his hips. He kicks them into the pile of their clothes on the floor and Xuxi’s mouth fucking waters as Sungchan’s fat cock hangs between his legs. He wants it to fill his throat and knows it <em>will </em>but Sungchan is moving so slowly and–</p><p>“Baby, are you <em> whining </em>for me?” Sungchan laughs as he climbs onto the bed and leans over to snatch the lube from the nightstand. “You want my cock in your mouth that bad?” It’s embarrassing to be caught whining but Xuxi doesn’t even attempt to smother his next one, mouth falling open with an eager little whimper. He watches Sungchan’s eyes darken and spreads his legs wider to paint the picture of desperation that he feels. “Cute,” Sungchan whispers before he’s walking on his knees up the bed and straddles Xuxi’s shoulders.</p><p>Sungchan’s deep moan as Xuxi drags his tongue over the length of his cock is deeply satisfying and Xuxi swallows him down with an eager little whimper. He can’t see Sungchan from this angle but he can tell from the way Sungchan’s hips dip down into his mouth that his boyfriend’s back has bowed prettily and his hands are fisting the sheets. </p><p>Next time they do this, Xuxi’s eating his ass. </p><p>He gets comfortable bobbing his head over Sungchan’s cock, hands slowly mapping out Sungchan’s thighs before he chokes around the girth as Sungchan lowers his head and drags his tongue over the length of Xuxi’s cock. It’s such an intoxicating feeling to choke himself on his boyfriend’s cock while his boyfriend lavishes his cock with long, wet licks to get him as messy as possible. </p><p>Despite how meticulous he is in most aspects of his life, Sungchan loves giving a messy blowjob. Xuxi’s eyes are rolling back by the time Sungchan finishes spitting and drooling over his cock and takes him into his mouth and is nearly stupid with want when Sungchan brings lube-slick fingers in between his legs to dance over his hole. He realizes that Sungchan is trying to kill him but Xuxi genuinely cannot think of a better way to go than with his head between his thighs, his cock in his throat, and his boyfriend’s spit trickling down to join the lube slicking up his taint. He doesn’t fuck up into Sungchan’s throat–Sungchan seems like he’s in the mood to shove his hips down and deny Xuxi until he apologizes–but he drags his blunt nails down Sungchan’s thighs and moans his pleasure around his cock.</p><p>Sungchan pops off of Xuxi’s cock with a wet pop and when the cool air hits him, Xuxi is <em>positive </em>there is a string of saliva connecting Sungchan’s tongue to the head of his cock. He’s only given a moment of peace before Sungchan’s middle finger is slipping inside of him and Xuxi has to let Sungchan’s cock fall out of his mouth so he can moan properly. It presses hot and wet against his cheek and he barely manages to turn his head to mouth sweetly at the hot skin in between his moans. “Fuck me…”</p><p>“I have to open you up, baby..” Sungchan’s breath dances along the sensitive tip of his cock and Xuxi’s hips buck up with a loud whine.</p><p>“Do it <em>faster–! </em>” Xuxi’s voice cracks and he turns his face into Sungchan’s thigh to suck bruises into the soft skin there as Sungchan expertly finds his prostate and sends his legs into jelly against the mattress. Sungchan is laughing from his hips but Xuxi’s head is in the clouds somewhere as the single finger picks up his favorite pace and he drools against Sungchan’s thigh. “Yes, yes…”</p><p>Sungchan smiles and kisses the tip of Xuxi’s head in reward as he circles a second finger around his entrance, wrist slowing its harsh pace for a moment. “There’s my good boy… Open your legs up for me, baby?”</p><p>Xuxi rushes to comply, folding his legs up so his knees linger by Sungchan’s head and he nearly bangs his head against the headboard when both fingers slip into him wet with lube and picking up the quick pace Sungchan had started. “You’re so wet for me, baby…”</p><p>The lube squelches loudly and Xuxi can only moan and hold onto Sungchan’s thighs for dear life as he opens up under him. It’s something close to nirvana and Xuxi trembles with want as Sungchan’s free hand pins his hips to the bed and he fucks both fingers hard into his prostate. He thinks he’s babbling nonsense mixed with Sungchan’s name and please for more, please, but he can’t think about anything outside of every point of contact between their bodies. </p><p>“Channie, Channie, I’m <em>ready</em>,” he whines, nipping at Sungchan’s thigh and getting a smack to his hip for his efforts. “Please, please, baby, gimme your cock…”</p><p>When Sungchan presses a kiss to Xuxi’s hip, Xuxi can feel his smile and it keeps him quiet while Sungchan moves to settle between his spread thighs. “Can you hold these to your chest for me?”</p><p>Xuxi could. or… “Can I ride you?” he asks, legs loosely draped around Sungchan’s hips as he catches his breath. It feels like his every nerve ending is on fire and Sungchan’s kiss swollen lips and mussed hair are <em>not </em>helping how much Xuxi wants him to fuck him absolutely stupid. “Please?”</p><p>Sungchan coos softly, leaning down to drape himself over Xuxi and brush their lips together for a sweet moment. “Well,” he says with his voice sugar-sweet, “since you asked so nicely.” He’s gone immediately after that but then he’s laying beside Xuxi and it’s easy for Xuxi to swing a long leg over to straddle Sungchan and reach back to hold Sungchan’s cock against his ass so he could grind back against it with an open-mouthed moan.</p><p>The room is lighter than when Sungchan arrived and Xuxi is definitely edging towards too loud but when the fat head of Sungchan’s cock catches against his rim, he doesn’t give a fuck about his neighbors anymore. If they have a problem and can look him in the eye in the morning, they can say something about it to him then. </p><p>“You asked so nicely, baby,” Sungchan coos, watching with wide eyes as Xuxi’s stomach clenches and his hips rock back to get that almost-not-quite-penetration feeling that he likes so much, “don’t you want to take it?”</p><p>Xuxi looks down at him and licks his lips, heart beating a violent drumbeat in his chest as he’s reminded of just how much he loves Sungchan when their eyes meet.</p><p>They started this whole thing because of sex, sure, but now Xuxi cannot imagine days without Sungchan and he moans his name like a prayer as he finally sinks down onto Sungchan’s cock, thighs trembling something fierce from the strain of holding himself to adjust to the stretch of his cock. it’s heaven and if Xuxi could forgo all of his responsibilities and simply sit and warm Sungchan’s cock every day of his life, he’d sign up eagerly for the opportunity. “You feel so <em>good </em>…” he moans and gives an experimental rock of his hips, shoulders drooping as the tension bled from him. “Baby, fuck…”</p><p>Sungchan is looking at him like he’s hung the sun and while the hold he has on his hips is tight, Xuxi feels like something precious while he attempts to find a rhythm. “You’re perfect.” When Xuxi moans, Sungchan thrusts up at the time Xuxi slides down and maybe the world ends at that moment, maybe it doesn’t, but it feels <em>fantastic </em>anyway.</p><p>The pace they set together is almost brutal but when Sungchan looks away from the way his cock slips wet and easy in and out of Xuxi’s ass and catches the way the first traces of the sun shine through his boyfriend’s red hair, what little remained of his breath is punched out of his chest and he gives Xuxi’s pec a hard squeeze for his attention. “Baby, ‘m close…”</p><p>“Fill me, fill me, fill me,” Xuxi chants, clenching like a vice around Sungchan’s cock as he holds Sungchan’s hand to his chest. he smiles down at him, beautifully backlit by the sun and Sungchan surges up to kiss him as he slams his hips up into Xuxi’s and fills him to the brim. He doesn’t bite down on his lower lip like he wants to, simply moans his name and pleasure into Xuxi’s lips as his boyfriend frantically fucks himself down onto his softening cock to find his own release. He’s close, Sungchan can tell, so he wraps his fingers around his cock and only manages to stroke Xuxi twice before he spills over Sungchan’s fist and his belly. Sungchan swallows the moans of his own name and holds Xuxi close, clean hand smoothing down his back as he trembles in his arms. Xuxi presses their foreheads together and Sungchan presses the softest kisses against his lips as he lays back on the bed with him, tangling his hand in his hair and holding him close. </p><p>“Love you,” Xuxi mumbles after they catch their breath, face tucked against Sungchan’s throat as he snuggles against his side. They’re going to have to get up and shower soon and Bella was probably going to demand her six am walk, but for now, he’s going to cuddle his boyfriend and get what little sleep he could.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Sungchan mumbles into his hair, eyes barely open as he turns to look at the clock. “It is five am, you absolute <em> ass </em>.”</p><p>Xuxi squints at the clock and–oh. Yep. Sure was. He owes Sungchan a big dinner. “But we had fun?”</p><p>Sungchan sighs and lightly bumps his head against Xuxi’s. “Don’t ever send me another stupid ‘u up?’ text. I will beat your ass.”</p><p>that was fair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have <a href="https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung">curiouscat</a> for chaos purposes and crying over sungchan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>